Unexpected reunion
by Floskler
Summary: After waking up from a dream about the past, Kira goes out on a mission. Unbeknown to him, an unexpected turn of events awaits. GinXKira yaoi oneshot


Ichimaru X Kira fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Tite Kubo does XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…It… can't be..." Kira stuttered between sobs. His only answer was a loud growl from one of the hollows, as his friends were too paralysed by fear to say something, or just chose not to.

Fear like he'd never known before in his life swept through Kira's body and mind as he comprehended the situation he was in. Surrounded by numerous gigantic hollows, he was certain he and his friends, Abarai-kun, Hinamori-chan and Hisagi-senpai, was going to face a painful death. How could this happen to them? They were just a bunch of students of the Shinigami academy, out on their first field trip, and then the Huge Hollows had appeared out of nowhere. None of them was strong enough to take them down, since where just students. They weren't ready for this! And yet, here they were, in a dark unknown place, surrounded by these horrible monsters. Tears started to take form beneath Kira's eyelids, as he in shock and fear realised that this was when he was going to die. He wasn't ready yet, damn it! He hadn't even graduated, and he hadn't been able to fulfil his dream about becoming a great shinigami. Studying like mad, passing the entrance exams with the highest score and then once again studying like mad at the academy, what had it all been for if he was going to die now! But then again, all that didn't really seem to matter as much as the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his precious friends again.

"No… I cant…Die like this! No..no… Aaaaaaah! Kira's voice was shaking as he spoke, until his words broke into a heartbreaking scream, tears blurring his vision. Then, suddenly, another voice broke into the sound of his scream.

"Ikorose, Shinso!"

Then, Kira felt a sharp blade shooting out of nowhere, going past him just beside his head, to then hit a Hollow right between the eyes. Kira turned his head, and saw a tall, brown-haired man wearing thick glasses and a captain's uniform, and behind him was a slim man with silver-white hair wearing a vice-captain's badge. The white haired vice-captain was the owner of the blade that had just killed the Hollow. The man's mouth took the shape of a wide grin as he swung his Zanpakutô to kill most of the remaining Hollows.

"Sorry we're late. You did well. We'll take it from here."

Then Kira could fully comprehend what had happened; he was saved. He knew that he would never forget that night, and he would never forget the man with that smile.

His eyes shot open, as Kira awoke with a flinch. He let his gaze look over his surroundings, only to find himself his bed, in his room. After a few deep breaths, he sat up in the bed. His arms were trembling and his breath came in short, uneven gasps. That dream… it had really been a long time since the last time he'd had it. It had felt so real that it had felt like he was there again. There, in the darkness, feeling the Hollows' stinking breath in his face. Kire shook his head, trying to shake away that horrible feeling. Then, a thought came to him. That time...had been his first meeting with Ichimaru-taichou. A pained smile spread across his lips and he scratched the back of his head, driving his fingers through the blonde hair, as he thought about that. After that night, he had admired Ichimaru-taichou so. He had always thought about him as his saviour and had gotten a new goal in life: to one day become as strong as him. That was how much he had looked up to him. Oh, how happy he had been the day he had gotten the news about becoming lieutenant of the third division. To be able to work directly under his saviour had been like a dream come true.

Then, Kira's smile suddenly disappeared. Ichimaru-taichou was gone…forever.

Kira drove his knees up to his chest and placed his face in his the palms of his hands, his whole body shaking.

Just to add to the very unpleasant beginning of the day, the rest of the day didn't seem to turn out much better. Not long after Kira had finally completely woken up to reality, all fragments of the dream gone, he was called to a meeting.

"What could that be about…" Kira thought as he went outside to face a clear blue sky, and all in all a nice day, as he walked towards the meeting room. When he arrived, the meeting had not yet begun, but Kira was not the first one to have arrived. In the meeting room Yumichika and Hisagi were sitting, both turning their heads towards the door as it was opened by Kira.

"Hello…" Kira said, and then went to sit on the chair next to Hisagi.

"Hi, Kira!" Hisagi greeted, smiling that confident smile of his. That smile was so often able to cool Kira's nerves, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You look awful. You've got these black bags under your eyes. Not very beautiful." Yumichika said from across the table, were he was sitting with his shin resting in his hand, smiling quite arrogantly at Kira. Kira's eyebrow twitched only a little at this comment, but before he could answer him they were interrupted by the door opening. It was Hitsugaya-taichou who entered the room. He went to stand in front of them, arms crossed and his usual serious expression on his face, and he begun to speak.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad to see that you're all here. This is the situation: The Department of research and development has detected that there is a possibility that something, possibly Arrancar, is about to enter the human world. They're not sure, however. It seems the detection was difficult to make due to some king of shielding of their reitatsu. I'd like you three to go to the human world and look into it."

Just like that, they had gotten a special assignment to the human world.

When they ascended through the gate to the gate to the human world, Karakura town to be exact, the first thing that happened to them was getting soaked by millions and millions of hard raindrops, falling from a grey, cloudy sky.

"Oh, no! My hair! I spent all morning fixing it!" Yumichika exclaimed, while trying to shield his head from the rain with his hands. Kira and Hisagi just rolled their eyes. Yumichika could be such an idiot!

"All right." Hisagi begun. "To waste as little time on this as possible, I suggest we split up and look for the Arrancar separately. Apparently they had some means of hiding their reitatsu, so they could be hard to find. If we meet a too strong foe, we'll call for each other using the communicators."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kira said, and they all went their separate ways.

It felt like ours had gone by, and Kira had still not found anything.

_I wonder if the others have more luck than me in finding something…_ he thought to himself. Then, as he went down a particularly dark, narrow alleyway, he felt something. His heart jumped and his whole body tensed. He knew this reitatsu! He started running towards the source, and the closer he got, the more he could feel this familiar reitatsu. Then he saw him; A dark shape, hidden by the shadows in the alley. Kira went closer, his eyes widening.

"I-Ichumaru…taichou!" Kira couldn't stop the words that escaped his throat, barely whispering, his green eyes wide open in shock.

"Hello, Izuru…" Even though Kira couldn't see his former captain's face, he could see that he was smiling. Kira gripped the handle of his Zanpakutô, his hand trembling slightly.

"Oh, Izuru, I'm hurt," Ichimaru said, "You grippin' yo' Zanpakutô like that, as if yer goin' to fight me. And we used to be _so_ close. But yer probably just confused… po' thing." If possible, Ichimaru's smile widened even more, and he went closer to Kira, who now drew his Zanpakutô, holding it firmly in front of the white haired man.

"Wh-what do you mean by that! You're an enemy of Soul Society, of course I have to fight you!" Kira tried really hard to keep his voice from shaking, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded. He grabbed his communicator to call for help from the others, but then a hand reached out, so fast he could barely see its movements, and grabbed the communicator from him.

"Yare, yare.... You haven't changed at all. Yo' duties are still so important to you. Listen, how about this; instead of fightin' we go and have a nice little chat, you and I? It kinda feels like we have so much to talk about." Ichimaru said, sounding more persuading than ever, and pressed the communicator in his clenched fist until Kira could hear a loud "crack" as it broke.

"Fine…" Kira said, knewing he had to agree. He was no match for the ex-captain, he knew that for certain. If he agreed to this little "chat", maybe he could somewhere along the way find a chance to beat him, of at least get away unharmed.

"Well then, let's first get out of the rain. Follow me." After he'd said that, Ichimaru turned and started walking, Kira following behind him.

"Man, doesn't this remind you of the good ol' days, when we used to go around together as captain and lieutenant? Sure brings back memories, right, Izuru?"

"Shut up…" came the blonde's reply.

They arrived at something that looked like an old, worn out apartment. Ichimaru opened the door and gestured to Kira to follow him inside. The room they entered looked like an ordinary room, except that it looked like nobody had been there for years. It was quite big, with a high ceiling, some dusty furniture and a big bed. At the centre of one wall was a big window, letting in the moonlight.

"Nice place I found, eh? Just relax, no one lives here. We won't be interrupted." Ichimaru calmly said, while pacing around the room, until he stopped right in front of Kira. The younger man looked at his former captain. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His captain, that had left them all and openly become an enemy of Soul Society, was standing right in front of him, in some random apartment in Karakura Town! What's more, he was grinning with that frozen smile that Kira knew so well, like nothing had happened. This just couldn't be happening…

"You…" Kira begun, his head lowered, before raising his head to look straight into the taller man's narrow eyes.

"How could you! You turned on us! On everyone who knew you, well, everyone who _thought _they knew you! You betrayed us, you betrayed everyone…" Before he knew it, Kira was screaming into the face of the ex-captain. Tears had started to well up in the glistering green eyes. The smile disappeared from Ichimaru's face.

"Now, now…" Ichimaru said, taking his hand up to Kira's hair, removing the long, blonde bangs out of the younger man's face by stroking his fingers through his soft hair. The blonde looked up at him, his cheeks now wet with tears.

"You…betrayed…_me_" Kira finally managed to get out, between sobs. Ichimaru placed his hands on Kira's back, pulling his body against his own, hugging him.

"I'm sorry", he said silently.

"Why! Why did you…do it…" Kira sniffled into Ichimaru's white robe. His face lay against the taller man's shoulder in their tight embrace and his hands clenched at the fabric of his robe.

"I've missed you." Ichimaru said, instead of answering the question.

_I__'__ve missed you too. _Yeah right, like Kira would to say something like that to the man that had hurt him so. But part of him really wanted to.

Then, Kira felt one of the hands that had been holding him moving up, to take a hold of the fabric over one of his shoulders, and started to pull it down. Kira pushed himself away from Ichimaru, breaking their embrace, but the other man didn't let go of his shinigami-uniform.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Kira exclaimed, startled.

"Don't be so tense, Izuru. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Ichimaru's free hand reached to Kira's cheek, wiping the tears away. He tugged at the fabric with his other hand, leaving one pale shoulder exposed. Ichimaru gently pressed his lips against Kira's neck, kissing the soft skin. Kira tensed at the touch and turned his face away, his face bright red.

"You're blushing... You're so cute, Izuru." Ichimaru said, just at the side of Kira's ear.

"I-Ichimaru…t-taichou…Stop…" Kira managed to say. The sensation of the other man's tender touch was starting to become too much.

"Should I really, now..? Y'know you want it, Izuru." Ichimaru replied calmly.

The truth was, Kira did want it. He wanted it so much he couldn't stand it. But he couldn't, not after everything that had happened. But he wanted this traitor, he _needed_ him. And he had missed him so, so much. Kira nodded his head, blushing even more as he did so. His former captain looked at Kira's face, opening his eyes fully, to reveal those beautiful blue orbs that were usually hidden behind his narrow eyelids and for a moment they just stood there, looking at each other.

"Thought so", Ichimaru said, his smile back on his face. Then, he pressed his lips against Kira's. The blonde's lips slowly parted, allowing the other man entrance. Their tongues met, increasing the depth of the kiss.

_He…he tastes so good…_Kira thought, and drew his fingers through Ichimaru's silver white hair. Then, Ichimaru pulled away and they both took a few deep breaths.

"Let's continue this on the bed, shall we?" Ichimaru said, smiling. Kira's reply was a silent, very embarrassed nod.

_So cute…_Ichimaru thought, as the both moved to the large bed. Kira lay on the bed, on his back, and Ichimaru leaned over him and removed his black shinigami-uniform, ad then removed his own white robe. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead, and then went lower to the neck, kissing and licking, while his hands touched lightly against the soft, pale skin, and Kira reacted to every touch, his body shivering.

"Ah..ahh..nnh…."

Kira was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure, with Ichimaru's gentle, warm hands touching all the right places. Then, Ichimaru's hands moved further down, and took a light hold of Kira's already hard manhood. Kira gasped and dug his hands into the sheets.

"Yer so sensitive…already hard" Ichimaru said, while stroking Kira's erection.

"I-Ichimaru taichou…s-stop teasing me…just…a-ah…"

"What? You want me to take you? All of you?" the older man teasingly replied.

"Y-yes…ngh…."

"Then spread yo' legs." Ichimaru said calmly, smiling. Kira complied, and Ichimaru placed one finger on his tight entrance. He stuck it in, and Kira gasped, his whole body tensing. Another finger joined the first and Ichimaru moved them slowly, letting Kira get used to it. After a little while, Kira could feel more relaxed, the tenseness fading away.

"It's really tight. You haven't done this in a while, have you?" Ichimaru said, watching as Kira's face took a bright red colour, and he couldn't help but think that he was really, really cute when he was embarrassed.

"So what if I haven't. You…weren't there…I can't do it with anyone else…" Kira stuttered, almost too embarrassed to talk. At this answer, Ichimaru gave a light chuckle.

"Y'know what? Same here." Then, he felt that Kira was ready, and removed his fingers and placed his hardness at the opening in their place.

"Yer ready?" he asked, and got a firm nod as reply. Then, he thrusted inside Kira's entrance. When he was fully inside, he started to slowly move back and fourth. Kira cried out in pleasure, while holding his arms around Ichimaru's back.

"I-I can't…I'm going to… Aaah! Kira cried out as he came, and right after, Ichimaru did the same, his seed filling Kira's insides. Exhausted, Ichimaru lay beside him on the bed, and they felt each others warmth.

"Ichimaru taichou…I missed you. I missed you so much." He was finally able to say it. Tears appeared in his eyes and one tear left the eye to slowly roll down his cheek. Ichimaru wiped the tear away with his index finger.

"Don't cry, Izuru. I love you." Ichimaru said, while stroking Kira's blonde hair. When he said that, more tears formed and Kira found himself crying hard now.

"I-I…love y-you…too." He said, sobbing.

"Please…stay with me. Don't disappear again, never leave me again…" Kira cried, but he had a feeling it was all in vain.

Once again, Ichimarus usually frozen smile vanished, and he kissed Kira's forehead slightly. He soothed Kira, but he didn't answer him. They stayed like that, lost in each others embraces, and Ichimaru fingering with the blonde's bangs, until Kira fell asleep.

Ichimaru got out of bed, put his clothes back on, and the turned towards the sleeping man in the bed. Kira looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep.

_So beautiful…_Ichimaru thought as he leaned closer to the blonde.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in his former subordinate's ear.

"Bye, bye"

When Kira awoke, he found he was alone in the bed. Ichimaru was gone, like he'd never been there.

_Maybe it was all a dream…_Kira thought. He sat up in the bed, and felt a stinging pain in his back.

_Nope…definitely not a dream. _He reached for his shinigami-uniform and started dressing, while thoughts about what had happened were spinning in his head. He had met Ichimaru… after all this time, they had met again just like that… and then they had done _that…_and then he was gone again, out of Kira's reach.

_He said he loved me. But why would he say that if he was going to disappear on me again like this? But he meant what he said…I felt that he meant it. So why? _Kira thought, but he knew he wouldn't get any answers, at least not anytime soon. Still, he had the feeling that he would see Ichimaru again. He didn't know when, but someday he definitely would.

Later that day, Kira finally found his comrades. He didn't have his communicator, so he simply had to find them using the traditional way of looking for them and trying to sense their reitatsu. When he met them, the where running in his direction, since they had been looking for him as well.

"There you are, Kira!" Hisagi exclaimed, relief apparent in his voice.

"You were gone a long time, and we couldn't contact you, so we became kinda worried. Where were you? Are you okay?" Hisagi said, giving a light pat to Kira's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I lost my communicator." Kira said. He couldn't tell the others about Ichimaru, it didn't feel right. Besides, what was he going to tell them? That he had met Ichimaru, traitor and enemy of Soul Society, and then _not_ fought him, and had sex with him? No, there was no way he was going to say anything.

"What about you? Did you find the arrancar? "

"Yeah, there where two of them, but they were quite weak, so we're fine. Right, Yumichika?" Hisagi turned to the slim man right behind him.

"Easy for you to say. I couldn't stand it! One of them was so ugly it hurt just to look at him. It was terrible!" Yumichika said, sounding overly dramatic and tossing his hair back. Kira couldn't help but smile.

"So, are we going back to Soul Society now?" He asked.

"Yeah, since our work here is done. Come on, lets go." Hisagi answered, and they started going to the location of the gate leading to soul society.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kira?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're walking kind of funny."

Kira had to try really hard to keep himself from blushing.

_The first thing I__'__ll do when I get back is have some sake with Matsumoto. I really need it._

13


End file.
